


The song of a world long passed

by TNT_Explosion_Red_Riot



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNT_Explosion_Red_Riot/pseuds/TNT_Explosion_Red_Riot
Summary: To win the final battle with the Empire of Might Senku had to do the unthinkable now he lives with the consequences of what should have been a preventable outcomeCan his friends save him from the darkness of his own mind?(I kinda lost inspiration for MHA so I decided to write this, hope y'all like it ill probably be updating often since I have a lot of free time to yeah hope you like this make sure to leave a review!!!!!!)oh and I know Dr. Stone hasn't ended but this is what I think should happen oh and Senku and Gen have known eachother before being petrified in this story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The song of a world long passed

**Author's Note:**

> if I can get at least 10 reviews ill post the next chapter

With the Empire of Might now defeated, the citizens of Ishigami Village, along with the Kingdom of Science celebrate their victory. They are finally free. 

Chrome tells his version of the intense battle to village children using his "sorcery" for dramatic effect 

Taiju and Yuzuriha share everything they know about the Old World to the villagers, and answer many of their questions, and they have a lot. 

Around them Ginro runs for his life with a canister of wine in his hand as Kinro who is chasing him attempts to take it stating that he is still to young to consume alcoholic beverages 

yes everything is going quiet well for the KOS and IV for they are finally free from the tyranny of Tsukasa and the Empire of Might 

Senku however was on the other side of the bridge in his hut, watching from afar. He just couldn't find a reason to join the others, how can he though, he had blood on his hands, it's true they needed to stop Tsukasa, but why did he have to die, more so why was Senku the one who had to kill him.

_Kill him_

never in the 3700 years he was petrified did he think he would ever take a life, couldn't he have seen a different outcome? Heck science was about finding the solution to everything no matter how impossible it might seem, he was able to make a cell phone in the Stone world, hEck he made the stickin generator, and a lightbulb for crying out loud, so why? 

Senku's head throbbed with the guilt, the only thing that seemed to ease his discomfort was knowing no-one was there to witness the brutal scene, but the memories of that moment would forever plague his mind and no amount of science or counting could ever take it away

A memory which took its revenge

After several days Chrome, Kohaku, even Suika started noticing changes in Senku 

his infamous "get excited" and other catchphrases slowly ceased 

he showed less enthusiasm whenever Chrome would bring in a new science discovery 

his eating habits drastically decreased from eating 2 bowls of ramen, along with wild bore and fish, to just a small bowl of broth and water

he spent most of his morning, afternoon and night in lab most of the time without Chrome and he barely crossed the bridge even though he's the chief 

as this went on to the following day, the Kingdom of Science decided to stage an intervention 

Little did they know the outcome that would occur 


End file.
